Spiderman & Mario
by Z451
Summary: Adventures between the Mario and Spiderman universes.
1. Chapter 1

**Doppelganger Destruction 1**

Ordinarilly everything was quiet.

When Mario arrived for the final battle in Super Mario Land 2, against Wario, one of his long time rivals.

Something happened and suddenly a worm hole allowed Mario to go to Spiderman's New York.

And Venom to travel to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Huh?" Wario said confused.

"You, you must be responsible for this" Venom insisted.

"What?" Wario asked.

"Either you get me out of here now or face my wrath" Venom persisted.

"I would but I don't know quite well how you got here" Wario said.

"Liar, you fool I'll tear you to pieces" Venom said.

And then the battle began Venom hit Wario's arm with a web and threw him into a wall.

Wario attacked Venom with a rush attack from the side, which Venom dodged by crawling higher on the wall.

Then the two battled hand to hand, Venom cut Wario's chin and mouth.

Then knocked him to the ground.

And Wario threw his cap which he used magic to set on fire, and threw it as a boomerang.

Venom made a spider dome and burst it, creating enough wind gust to detourchify the hat, which Wario caught and put back on his head.

Then the wormhole opened again reaveling Spiderman and Mario.

And Wario and Venom got ideas.

"Hey lets try working together that way we can get rid of these pests once and for all" Venom said.

"Agreed" Wario replied.

The two tried to defeat Spiderman and Mario with team attacks but as usual they both lost.

And then with another last flash of light the worm hole appeared again returning Spiderman and Venom to New York.

And everthing returned to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Doppelganger Destruction 2

During the transpericies of the wormholes between the Mushroom Kingdom and New York, another villion managed to be transported to yet another location, Carnage.

Kassidy was walking around some alley ways at night when suddenly an amber colored spiracal wormhole entranced and lured him in.

This wormhole lead to the Mortal Kombat universe, where Baraka was sceduled to fight next.

"Baraka, will fight next."

"Is there a challenger?"

"You."

"Huh?" Carnage said still shaken up by the travel.

"What's your name?"

"Carnage".

The next match will be between the blood thirsty Carnage and the murderous Baraka.

The battle began as Baraka drew his blades from his arm, and in response Carnage made his arms into red blades as well.

Baraka charged at Carnage with his metal blades and clashed at Carnage's symbiote blades.

The crowd was amazed at how blood thirsty the two were.

When Carnage got an idea.

"Baraka, let's fuse"

"Huh?"

"Merge with me and the symbiote and wwe will be an ultimate killer"

"Interesting, alright"

The two merged and the ultimate murderous being was formed, he had Baraka's body and form but now his skin was reddish and black, he was more blood thirsty and he could manipulate his skin in any form to attack his opponents without it being hurt and bleeding.

"Now time to find an old freind"

"As Carnaka"

And the new being created his own wormhole and left the Mortal Kombat universe.

At dawn just as the sun rose, Carnaka created energy waves powerful enogh to reopen the New York- Mushroom Kingdom wormhole.

And Mario, Wario and Waluigi fell out.

"Not this again" Wario sighed.

"But I suppose if I'm here I might as well bust out Venom"

"Could use an ally"

Then Wario took off torwards the 23rd precint police headquarters.

"Huh?' Wauigi said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Carnaka, and you my freind Waluigi, I believe I can use"

"I'm tired of being used!"

Waluigi began an attack taking out his tennis racket and smashing it agaisn't Carnaka's head.

Carnaka simply took the racket and the spinning Waluigi with his web and flung them agaisn't a wall.

"Enough, what I meant was let us truce and we can prove were not weaklings under our other counterparts"

"Huh?"

"Let's show Wario and Venom how powerful we are"

"Great, excellent" Waluigi said.

And the two went off to the jail precint where Wario just knocked all the police unconsious and busted open Venom's cell.

"Thank you, old freind" Venom said.

"Don't worry about that Mario and Spiderman are here"

"Then lets go get them"

But before they could Carnaka and Waluigi arrived.

"Were tired of living in your shadows" carnaka said.

"This time we will show how powerful we really are"

And both Carnaka and Waluigi attacked Wario and Venom.

Carnaka took Wario by his web and threw him into Venom's open jail cell.

Waluigi started bashing Venom with his tennis attacks.

Waluigi bashed Venom so furiously, he could have basically been compared to a zebra fighting back a lion.

And Carnaka kept smashing Wario's face on the wrought iron prison bars.

Then the two wrangled up Venom and Wario and Waluigi spun while Carnaka fired webbing to capture the two.

But Venom cut the webbing easily.

He lept on Carnaka throwing him into the bathroom sink of the precint were hescratched at the sink and removed Carnage from Baraka.

He knocked Baraka unconsious.

And threw Carnage into the trashcan where he contiuosly beat on him.

Wario then rushed at Waluigi knocking him into a lamp.

Where Wario used magic to manipulate the electricity to burn Waluigi.

When Spiderman and Mario arrived they fought Venom and Wario once again and managed to defeat the two.

Mario left with both Wario and Waluigi to the Mushroom Kingdom.

And Baraka was sent back to the Mortal Kombat universe and everything returned once again to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

On many occasions battles were fought between hero's and villions in the Mario and Spiderman universe as the third entry in this series we will show another villion battle between Bowser and Hydroman.

Morris Bench gained his abilities of being able to manipulate his body into pure liquid water while in the Navy, on the U.S.S. Bulldog.

While on the ship he was knocked off just as an expiremental generator was being tested underwater in the ocean.

Later after that he encountered Spiderman who was fighting the Sandman and became fused with his morphed genetics to become a liquid like comparision.

Making his body pure liquid water and making him just as able to manipulate water as Sandman did his sand.

With the portals that were opened everyday around New York and various battles between the Mario universe and the Spiderman universe, it wasn't long before another battle occured.

On one particular Wednesday in July, Bench, trying to enjoy himself and stay out of trouble in order to see the fireworks and celebrate Independence Day, would get into a unforeseen predicament.

Morris was walking around the beach out of trouble when he saw a kid drowning deep in the ocean water.

"Aw... come on" Bench said.

"Alright".

Bench then manipulated the ocean's water currents and went out and saved the young boy.

He laid the boy on the beach were his parents came to check him out.

"Thank you Hydroman" the boy said.

"Thank you Hydroman" the boy's parents said also.

"Yeah whatever".

A few seconds later a portal opened and the reptilain tyrant Bowser himself fell out.

Just then four lifeguards rushed torwards him from the lifegurard station.

"Hey you".

"Enough with the tricks your scaring the public".

"Hm... well then I'll give them something for them all to fear".

Bowser then set the lifeguard station ablaze with his fiery dragon like breath.

Then Hydroman extinguished it with his water.

"Okay buddy leave now or face the consequences" Hydroman said.

"Ha... I'm Bowser king of koopas you can't stand up to me".

"We'll see about that".

Hydroman was then thinking, "What am I doing I'm not a hero I'm a villion."

But ignoring his contradictary thoughts Hydroman stood his ground.

"Okay water boy, burn!!".

Bowser unleashed flames at Hydroman which he countered with waves of flurished liquid water.

With the two unleasing a pure beam of fire and water the observers stood shocked.

Eventually, Hydroman manipulated his body to wrap around Bowser and tossed him back into Mario's universe.

"Yeah go Hydroman" an observer said.

"Hydroman! Hydroman! Hydroman!"

And hearing applause and gratitude made Hydroman grin.

And think, "What was I doing I'm a villion?".

" But that gratitude and applause did feel good."

Fire & Water


	4. Chapter 4

Among many fierce battles between warriors of dimensions, times and evaluations was the battle between animal warriors.

**Claws vs Paws**

Thomas Fireheart is a man of native american descent generated by propecy his ancestors breeded accordingly and performed various ceremonies to ensure a warrior upbringing in his nature.

It many years that had acheived various powerful warriors that brought quaint amounts of fear and torment to whomever encountered them.

And in the several years to come, Fireheart eventually was given the honor of upholding their reputation.

As being one in the long lineage of the warriors Fireheart was to have to put his foot in titanic footsteps.

But in this thought he dishonored his previous ancestor breathern by becoming CEO of Fireheart Enterprises in Hartsdale, Arizona.

Luckily for his ancestors whom wished he make his full potential, he became an assasain for hire by the rose.

And one of his assignments happened to be to kill Spider-Man.

With this assignment he was gifted by seeing the Black Cat block his path.

Later after the incident when saw Spider-Man save an innocent bystander.

He gave up his ways and became a hero.

On this particular occusation when a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom and it's other co-existant worlds teared open he would gain the sole preivelege of being the first to enter a universe such as the Kongo Jungle in which Donkey Kong resided.

It was a heat bantering, heavily sunned and heavily humid day in July.

And Fireheart was sitting in his apartment watering his plants.

As he watered the long leaved plants given to him by his employees on his birthday.

He soon was shown the enterance to the Kongo Jungle by small vines that lead right into the portal.

He followed the vines right through the portal to the Kongo Jungle.

When he entered the vines led up to a long elevated vine which got in his way.

So he cut the vine in Puma form.

Right then and there unfortunetly was a mistake as the simian hero himself, Donkey Kong, fell right to the ground.

When Donkey Kong got up and saw Puma's claws out he launched a punch at him in which Puma quickly through indefinetly out of the way.

DK, launched at him again with the other arm.

And Puma retracted it into a tree.

Puma then kicked him and slashed at him with his claws violently beating on him.

And DK, punched Puma and launched an uppercut with his feet that sent Puma into a tree.

Puma crashed into the tree and caused into to fall over.

After getting up he began to lash out at DK, striking him with every chance he got.

But with a powerful punch DK sent Puma back to his apartment.

Where the portal closed once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enter the Jackal**

Miles Warren was the professor of biilogy at Empire State University, where he fell in love with Gwen Stacy.

After Stacy died at the hands of the Green Goblin, believing Spider-Man killed her he swore vengence agaisn't him.

When his lab assistant, Anthony Serba, revealed successful cloning of a frog.

Warren decides to give him samples of Gwen Stacy's DNA, in which he told Serba were rat cells.

After Serba found out that they were indeed not rat but human cells he confronted Warren.

Who accidentally killed him by trying to keep him quiet.

Devistated Warren created an alter ego known as the Jackal, and began to fashion a suit for himself.

And even trained athletically for the occuasion.

Warren was streaming the city one night to find a way to a local bank.

Requiring much money to finance various inimaginable projects in his laboratory.

Suddenly a portal opened up in the darkness and Warren was sucked in and teleported to an airstrip field.

The field amazingly was the landing pad Tatanga landed at after the events of Super Maio Land 2, while on the retreat from persuction from Mario and the Toads.

As Tatanga saw Jackal in the iddle of the field he questioned who he was.

"That's funny I've never seen this pearson before?" Tatanga thought.

"You there surrender now or face the wrath of my Pagosu war ship".

"Surrender?" Jackal

"You pathetic insolent excuse for a warrior".

"Don't you now I'm the Jackal".

"If I can fight the spider, you're no match for me".

"This is your last chance Jackal surrender".

"Make me fool".

"Well your not one of the Mushroom Kingdom's men".

"But I'll take you down all the same".

Tatanga rapidly flew above Jackal firing assault weapons.

Which Jackal dodged with his athletic knowledge of gymnastics.

Dodging rapid fire assault blasts all around the ground.

Left Tatanga to fire heavy altillery missles at him.

Jackal still managed to dodged the missles that exploded on all ends.

Explosions that were powerful enough to knock down Bowser.

"What no effect?" Tatanga thought.

"Alright pal" Jackal said.

"You've aggravaited me long enough".

"Now I'm going to tear your ship apart".

"Limb from Limb".

As Tatanga launched himself near Jackal, Jackal got underneth the ship.

And tore through the ship's lower hull.

Leaving Tatanga's ship severally dangered and in critical condition as he continued he path.

Tatanga then remembered the special cluster missle he had.

He quickly loaded it into the missle tray.

And pressed the button he blasted Jackal clean off the landing strip and through the portal again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Graveyard Treatment**

Lonnie Thompson Lincoln lived in Harlem, New York and when he was younger was bullied in his Elementary School years for being one of the rare african-american albinos.

And eventually he became a bully himself, in order to collect protection money from people.

In later years Lonnie filled his teeth and nails to points, resembling that of a vampire.

He used the new disguise and his albino skin color to catch his opponents off guard as a hitman.

In addition to the new disguise Lonnie began to lift weights and pratice his fighting skills in street fights.

Eventually Lonnie ended up in an airtight chamber in an Oscorp chemical factory, that contained expiremental gas.

And as Lonnie stayed there it was absorbed itno his bloodstream and began to mutate his body dramatically increasing his abilities including his strength.

Then using the nickname he got from the streets,"Tombstone", Lonnie put the hell back in Hell's Kitchen by viciously increasing gang activity and such.

Later he would be hired by the Green Goblin to be a part of the Sinister Twelve, but was defeated by Spider-Man.

While in an illegal Poker casino, Tombstone entered to collect his winnings from the previous game he played the week before.

Tombstone began to approach the casino creator for the money when he stepped into the portal which teleported him to an old abandoned mansion.

The mansion was filled with spider webs, dust, broken furniture, and gray wallpaper.

Several Boos attacked Tombstone who easily grabbed them, spun them around and threw them away.

After defeating several various tiny boos by punching them each once or kicking them once.

Tombstone wasn't afraid of any of them and wished just to go back to coolect his money.

And still despite their dull black eyes, horrifying cackle, and sharp fangs.

Tombstone still felt no fear agaisn't any of them.

Then King Boo came to see the fearless warrior who defeated his breathern so easily.

"Let me guess king ghost?" Tombstone said.

"I'm King Boo, and you are a noble warrior but now it's my turn".

"Fair enough".

King Boo then fired blue flame at Tombstone which Tombstone stalled by picking up pieces of the inclining stairs that led up to the second floor.

Using the pieces to deflect and retract the flames back to King Boo.

Taking the buring King Boo then shot buubles containing Boos.

Tombstone then started to wrasle the bubbles that had been sent out while King Boo rapidly sent more spirling to torwards rapidly.

Soon King Boo began to materilize chairs, and couches which he threw at Tombstone.

Tombstone continued to smash through the furniture leading right to a trapped King Boo.

Then he began to beat King Boo rapidly hiting him hard in his weak points.

And making him wince and screech in pain.

Luckily though Tombstone was teleported back a second later.


	7. Chapter 7

Beyond a Shadow of a Doubt

There were many clones of Peter Parker, Ben Reilly, Spidercide etc.

But the one discribed here is known as Kaine.

The Jackal was the scientist that engineered the clones of Spiderman, he made sure every area would be equal and improved.

And Kaine himself was the first clone created by the Jackal.

But as a result he was indeed a clone but had facial deformities and mental health questions.

So pending his deceliration process Professor Warren or the Jackal discarded Kaine like yesterdays news.

Kaine is forced to leave Jackal because he feels he has no family and is forced to live on his own.

And after the successful creation of Ben Reilly a better, more efficient clone of Spiderman.

Kaine drives himself into several paths that eventually lead to his insanity and murderous instincts.

Still sulking in his prison sentence Kaine plots a escape from the cubicle of a prison cells that holds him in the awfully draft penitentiary.

Eventually Kaine punches a wall and it cracks open revealing the island outside.

And a spiritual, emotional, and physical freedom.

Kaine leaps out the hole to be sent through a portal to the Mario realm.

Where he lands in the Isle Delfino.

Just as the cloaked Bowser Jr. terrorizes the town with sludge and graffiti.

He was there to invoke fear and get Mario in trouble but realizing that Kaine wasn't afraid him meant he had not been trying hard enough.

So Bowser Jr. used the brush to paint a picture of a dragon.

The paint dragon then launched at Kaine who was a only moderately confused.

The paint creature roared at Kaine an inch from his face but Kaine just put webbing in it's mouth and continued his investigation of where he was.

Realizing the trick didn't work Bowser Jr. hit Kaine in the back with the paintbrush.

Kaine turned around furious a the small translucent mario and flick him away with a punch.

Bowser Jr. got up and sent more creatures at Kaine.

Several dragons, wolves, vampires, squids.

None of the creatures stalled him as Kaine was immune to any fear that had.

In turn the creatures fell to the ground easily without a fight.

The residents of the town were amazed as Kaine made a bridge of webbing torwards the portal.

Then Bowser Jr. stopped his path by standing in the way.

"Move".

"Who are you?".

"That is none of your concern".

"Now move".

"Your heart can't be that empty, I pierce it with fear".

"Look I don't have time for games or jokes, move".

"No way".

"Then you leave me no choice".

Before Kaine could act though Bowser Jr. drew a portal on the side of the bridge and grabbed him into it.

They were now underwater.

Kaine angered by the torment this imp gave him had enough.

He latched onto Bowser Jr. with a web and started to pummel him with his fists.

But using the strength he gained from being a mario doppelganger Bowser Jr, broke through Kaine's fury.

The two were suspend in the underwater enviroment in a climatic battle for dominance.

Bowser Jr. would paint creatures and Kaine would defeat them.

Kaine would pummel Bowser Jr. and Bowser Jr. would retaliate against him.

This lasted for at least a half an a hour before Kaine knocked Bowser Jr. down.

And latched onto the original portal and fell into the ocean he was familiar with.


	8. Chapter 8

Cat Burglar

Felicia Hardy was born in Queens, New York to Walter Hardy and her mother who would later die.

Felicia was always encouraged by her father to never settle for second best by striving to gain top position on everything she did, basket ball, cheerleading, etc.

After an incident with an ex-boyfriend in the past Felicia trained herself in fighting styles and acrobatics.

She planned to use them to execute him but he died unfortunately before she got to him.

Infuriated that he died before she got to kill him Felicia decided to become a thief stealing extremely valuable objects and items that cost great deals of money as the Black Cat.

She soon tryed to break her father out of prision but was caught by Spider-Man.

Afterwards she began a partnership with Spider-Man in which she became romantically interested in him but he soon found Mary Jane.

Black Cat was touring the city using her grappling hooks to connect herself to the buildings when she reached one building.

Where on top of a gargoyle statue and she went through a portal which took her to Sarasaland.

In which she landed in the throne room of Princess Daisy's throne room.

"Why haven't you approached me correctly?" Daisy said.

"Huh?".

"Your blatant entry into my throne room can't go unnoticed".

"We shall fight to see if your matters are of importance".

Daisy leaped off her throne and positioned herself in front of Felicia.

"Well I'll do whatever for some answers".

"So prepare yourself".

Felicia launched a high kick at Daisy that sent her sprawling into the wall.

Daisy retracted by spinning herself into Felicia making her slam up into the ceiling rafters.

Where she used her grapnel claw to launch herself onto the edge of the ceiling.

She jumped off the ledge to face Daisy personally.

Daisy then made the throne room filled with crystals and hid within the reflective surfaces.

Felicia inspected the crystals around her to find which one Daisy was behind.

As she kept looking around she was eventual whirled so much she was dizzy.

She sat and rested herself for a minute.

Then having enough she used her grapnel cord and martial arts abilities to destroy all the crystals around her.

Then she found Daisy behind one off the smashed crystals and attacked her.

Felicia started by kicking her in the face then by pounding her with her fists in the chest.

Hitting her on the walls, floor and crystals.

Daisy was brutally beaten and hurt in deep pain.

Daisy then teleported herself with black smoke to another location.

Where she hit Felicia in the back of the head with a flying kick.

The kick knocked Felicia to the ground.

Then the two traded punches and kicks blow for blow.

Equalizing each others movements until the portal appeared.

Where Felicia began to attempt an escape from the crystal underworld she was currently in.

Felicia sent Daisy onto the floor and attempted to run towards the portal.

Felicia kicked Daisy in her knee sending her to the floor.

Felicia then shipped herself through the portal back onto the gargoyle in New York.

Where the portal enclosed itself and was gone.

Felicia caught her breath and relaxed beat up and wounded.

Then in the glimmer of the street light reflected a red light was shown.

Felicia looked to her side to find a red ruby gem.

"Thanks Daisy".

Felicia then put the ruby into her pocket and swung off into the dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

With Every Great Man

Mattie Franklin lived with troubles in her youth after her mother died she lived with her father in a bad neighborhood.

When Mattie was older she overheard a phone call between her father and Norman Osbourne concerning the Gathering of Five.

At the time of the meeting Mattie took her father's place and was given powers that Norman Osborne wanted for himself personally.

After which she became a crime fighter at the time when Spider-Man was taking a break.

And soon afterwards she renamed herself Spider-Woman and set out to fight crime herself.

Spider-Women was at the docks admiring the ocean for the first time in years.

When suddenly soon a portal opened up in the water and tripped Mattie into it.

She fell straight into the dirt and grass filled ground where she was spotted by goombas and toads.

With a spiderweb she grabbed hold of the loyle goombas and toads and flung them away from her about fifteen feet away exactly.

Without relizing it an angered Peach kicked her in the face knocking her down.

Mattie knocked Peach down with a two arm uppercut that made her fall back towards the ground.

Then the two physically fought balancing out each other abilities.

Mattie used a high kick to send Peach flying high into the air.

Then she used her spiderweb to rope Peach in for another powerful kick.

When Peach retrieved herself from her position on the ground she began to move.

She spun around in a circle then smashed into Mattie causing a gigantic explosion.

Which sent Mattie into a large lifting land platform high above the ground.

Mattie then quickly reacted by spinning a fast web towards the ground that sent her back in front of Peach.

Peach then raised several peaches trees which summoned exploding peaches.

As seconds passed the peaches started to fall exploding everywhere causing much vibration to the environment.

Mattie dodged the exploding peaches and eventually grabbed one and threw the peach at Princess Peach.

Peering over at them through a crystal ball was the mysterious one who set up all the fights.

And in his dark and demented throne room was Mario and Spider-Man.


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Battle

"It's over we figured out you were behind all of the inter-universal portals".

"Ha behind them is an understatment".

The figure then displayed himself into the light for Spider-man and Mario to see.

He appeared with black skull helmet, black robes and a red shirt with a sword tied to his back.

"I am them and everything that they are or were".

"To put in easy terms I am them".

"And I am the master of you puppets".

"Until I decide it's over I will send more from each of your universes to combat each other until death".

"I don't think so this ends here and now".

"Be that as it may".

"I never wanted to eliminate my entertainment personally but I guess everyone gets something unexpected these days huh".

Spider-man then shot a web at the figure while Mario began to punch him.

Then he smashed through the web.

"You will face your worst fears now".

"Karkatan-nulu-Saberan"

Then two portals opened reveling many fighters.

In the left portal appeared Venom, Carnage, Jackal, Hydro-man and Kaine .

While in the right appeared Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga and Bowser Jr.

"These all of the villians who have fought in the battles between your dimensions".

"Now you will face them all at once in the final battle to end all battles".

The villains then lept towards Spider-man and Mario in order to defeat them.

What they didn't expect was that the two had teamed up together.

Spider-man grabbed Mario and swung him around knocking down the first wave.

Then the two began attacking the villains in close combat and alternating after defeating each villain.

Soon all of the villians were defeated and they had made it to the figure.

The two teamed up to perform various attacks against the figure.

Eventually he fell defeated and Spiderman and Mario destroyed the crystal ball he had used to summon his portals.

Then as they were fading back to their universes along with everyone else.

Spider-man started to talk to Mario, "Well it seems this is good bye friend".

Mario nodded in response to Spider-man.

"But if we ever cross universes again I would be glad to see you".

They shook hands and were teleported back to their universes to continue their everyday routines.


End file.
